larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Filler-Saga I
Diese Saga ist die erste zusätzliche Storyline, die im Verlauf der Chroniken zwischen zwei eigentlichen Handlungssträngen eingebunden wurde. Wie die meisten anderen Filler-Sagas wurde sie nicht vom Haupterzähler, sondern von einem Gasterzähler beigesteuert, enthält allerdings dennoch einige wichtige Elemente und Charaktere, die sogar in späteren Hauptsagas wieder auftreten. Dieser Filler spielt außerdem gleich zwischen zwei Punkten der Hauptsagas: der erste Teil davon beginnt bereits während der Midgard Saga, die Handlung bleibt jedoch aufgrund der rasch aufeinanderfolgenden Hauptsagas eine lange Zeit unbeendet, ehe sie dann kurz nach Ende der Azeroth Saga weiter- und letztlich auch zu Ende geführt wird. Inhalt: Kurz nach der Übernahme von Schloss Mondfels entdeckt Vorsar eines der Geheimnisse seiner neuen Ländereien, ein Vermächtnis, das nun Er als König zu tragen hat: ein mysteriöses Schwert, das Soulbreaker, aufbewahrt in einem Schrein. Vorsar bezwingt den Wächter des Schreins und nimmt die mystische Klinge an sich, jedoch ohne zu ahnen, was Er dadurch heraufbeschworen hat. Nur kurz darauf wird Schloss Mondfels von einem finsteren Ritter, Indireux, angegriffen, einem der Geschändeten, der versucht, den Träger der Klinge zu vernichten. Zwar bezwingt Vorsar den Angreifer und zerstört Ihn, dabei vernichtet Er jedoch auch den einzigen Hinweis darauf, was es mit den sonderbaren Angreifern auf sich hat. Jegliche Informationen über die Klinge scheinen mit dem Ritter gefallen zu sein. Erst viel später, beim Angriff einer Horde Tiermenschen, kommt es wieder zum Kampf mit den Geschändeten. Zusammen mit seinen Kameraden und dem Inquisitor Rodrigo bezwingt Vorsar die Geschändeten, diese werden nach und nach vernichtet und das Geheimnis Ihrer Seelenpein aufgedeckt. In einem fulminanten und dramatischen Kampf fallen die Geschändeten schließlich endgültig und erlangen letztlich die so lang ersehnte Erlösung. Handlung: Die Legende vom Seelenschwert Zwei Tage sind vergangen, seit die verhassten Vampire Abraxas Ethar und Vincent Weynard bei Vorsars neuer Zuflucht, Schloss Mondfels aufgetaucht sind und trotz der Vorbehalte von Hektor und Alexandra der Vampir beiden eine Unterkunft in seinem Schloss gegeben hat. Nachdem sich die anderen Schlossbewohner mühsam mit den neuen Einwohnern arrangiert haben, nutzt Vorsar die friedliche Zeit, um sich, zusammen mit Hektor, das Dorf und die Ländereien von Schloss Mondfels, deren Herrscher er nun ist, genauer anzuschauen. Zunächst besuchen die beiden dabei das Dorf und die hart arbeitende Bevölkerung des Reiches, welche die beiden Schlossbewohner jedoch nicht erkennt, da sich bislang nur herumgesprochen hat, dass es einen neuen König geben soll, aber nicht, um wen genau es sich dabei handelt. Dies bietet besonders Vorsar die einmalige Gelegenheit, sich mit den Dorfbewohnern zu unterhalten und ihre wahre Meinung zu erfahren und nicht geschönt durch ihre Ehrfurcht vor dem Königstitel. Neben einigen Geschichten über das Reich von Mondfels in der Vergangenheit hören die beiden Vampire auch eine Legende von einem magischen Schwert, welches sich in den Wäldern verbergen soll und angeblich von einer monströsen Kreatur bewacht wird. Wie Hektor es schon erahnt, will sich Vorsar sofort auf die Suche nach der besagten Klinge machen, da er ein Schwert, welches sogar auf seinen Ländereien versteckt sein soll, nicht einfach dort lassen will, wenn es sich wirklich dort befinden sollte. In Begleitung von Hektor bricht er schließlich zu jenem Schrein tief in den Wäldern auf, den die Dorfbewohner in ihrer Geschichte geschildert haben. Ein riesenhafter Gegner Erst nach mehreren Stunden, in denen die beiden Vampire endlos durch die dichten Wälder auf den Ländereien von Mondfels gewandert sind, entdecken sie tatsächlich einen alten, heidnischen Schrein auf einer verborgenen Lichtung. Zwar spüren beide eine erdrückende Energie aus diesem Teil des Waldes, doch das hält Vorsar nicht davon ab, das Schwert, welches offen in dem alten Schrein aufgebahrt liegt, an sich zu nehmen. Wie schon einmal bei Rotschwinge glaubt Hektor jedoch nicht, dass eine derartige Klinge einfach so im Wald liegt und er behält Recht. Kaum hat Vorsar das Schwert auch nur berührt, erhebt sich aus der Erde hinter dem Schrein eine gigantische Kreatur, ein monströser Riese, der sofort auf die beiden, für ihn winzigen, Vampire losgeht. Vorsar lässt sich gleich auf den Kampf mit dem Riesen ein, da eine Flucht ohnehin nicht in Frage kommt, der Riese würde sie spielend einholen. Tatsächlich scheint seine Größe der Kreatur auch erheblich zum Nachteil zu gereichen, denn aufgrund seiner hohen Geschwindigkeit kann Vorsar rasch mehrere Treffer landen, ohne dass der Riese ihn überhaupt nur ansatzweise erwischen kann. Doch dann zeigt sich, dass der Riese ohne Probleme jegliche Angriffe Vorsars regenerieren kann, sodass selbst Attacken mit Rotschwinge keine große Wirkung zeigen. Zwar hat der Vampir keine Erklärung für diese Fähigkeit, über die Riesen üblicherweise nicht verfügen, doch da er als Blutsauger ähnliche Eigenschaften hat, weiß er genau, wie er eine solche Kreatur fällen kann. Mit einem gezielten Treffer Rotschwinges und großer Kraftanstrengung enthauptet er den Riesen schließlich, eine Verletzung, die dieser erwartungsgemäß nicht heilen kann. Nach seinem Sieg nimmt Vorsar dann das magische Schwert an sich und stellt fest, dass von diesem die erdrückende Energie ausgeht, welche den ganzen Schrein beherrscht. Hektor indes untersucht den Leichnam des Riesen und entdeckte eine merkwürdige magische Kugel an dessen Gürtel, die offenbar seine Regenerationsfähigkeiten ausgelöst hat. Vorsar nimmt sowohl das Schwert als auch die Kugel an sich und die beiden Vampire kehren kurz darauf in Richtung Schloss zurück. Angriff des dunklen Ritters Noch am selben Abend versucht Vorsar herauszufinden, über welche magischen Eigenheiten das Schwert verfügt, kann jedoch absolut keine erkennen. Die Klinge ist nicht mal sehr scharf, das Schwert scheint auf den ersten Blick absolut nutzlos zu sein. Selbst in den Bibliotheken seines neuen Schlosses steht nichts über die Klinge, obwohl sie so lange auf den Ländereien von Mondfels geschützt und versteckt lag. Doch noch ehe Vorsar großartige weitere Nachforschungen anstellen kann, taucht auf den Zinnen des Schlosses eine merkwürdige Gestalt, die wie ein geflügelter Ritter aussieht auf und fordert lautstark die Herausgabe der Klinge. Vorsar konfrontiert den Fremden und will mit Ihm reden, er hofft außerdem, dass dieser Ihm vielleicht mehr erzählen kann, doch der dunkle Ritter lässt Ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu und greift den Vampir sofort erbarmungslos an, als er sieht, dass dieser das Schwert trägt. Vorsar setzt sich gegen den dunklen Ritter zur Wehr und liefert sich alsbald einen heftigen Kampf mit selbigem auf den Zinnen von Schloss Mondfels, beobachtet von den Bürgern des naheligenden Dorfes. Gleichzeitig tauchen genau dort jedoch einige dunkle Kreaturen auf, welche die Bewohner angreifen und sich schnell als mindere Dämonen entpuppen, die Vorsar zur Kapitulation zwingen wollen, um die Leben seiner Bürger zu retten. Hektor, Alexandra, Abraxas und Vincent Weynard stellen sich den Dämonen und liefern sich mit den feindlichen Truppen im Dorf eine erbitterte Schlacht, um Zeit zu gewinnen, bis Vorsar seinen Feind im Zweikampf bezwungen hat. Während des ganzen Kampfes jedoch kann Vorsar die Eigenschaften seines Gegners nicht wirklich gut einschätzen. Ging er zunächst davon aus, es mit einem menschenähnlichen Wesen zu tun zu haben, entpuppt sich sein Feind bald als dämonische Kreatur, deren Rüstung überdies sämtliche Angriffe Vorsars aufhalten kann. Um diese Dämonenrüstung zu durchbrechen, greift der Vampir zu immer stärkeren Attacken, doch selbst diese scheinen kaum Wirkung zu zeigen. Dann aber bemerkt er nach einem besonders starken Angriff mit Rotschwinge einen tiefen Riss, der sich quer durch die dämonische Panzerung zieht und sorgt daraufhin mit einigen magischen Angriffen für Ablenkung, sodass er den nächsten Treffer mit Rotschwinge genau in den Riss platzieren kann. Nachdem er den dämonischen Ritter auf diese Weise vernichtet hat, flüchten die dämonischen Kreaturen allesamt und so bleibt Vorsar keinerlei Anhaltspunkt über den Angreifer oder dessen Hintergrund, sodass er einige Tage später, als der Brief von Silberner Phönix Schloss Mondfels erreicht, die Angelegenheit erstmal beiseite schiebt. Armee der Bestien Viele Monate vergehen, in denen Vorsar das merkwürdige alte Schwert, das inzwischen in seiner Schatzkammer liegt, schon beinahe vergessen hat. Die Klinge war in keinem seiner bisherigen Kämpfe nützlich und so hat er sie beseite gelegt. Als er dann, zusammen mit Hektor, Meyer Link, Draga'nar und Gazlowe aus Azeroth heimkehrt, erfährt er jedoch von Hyuga, dass feindliche Späher in den Wäldern gesehen wurden und außerdem ein ganzes Heer dunkler Kreaturen nur noch unweit der Ländereien von Mondfels Stellung bezogen hätte und auf dem Vormarsch sei. Eine Armee, sogar größer als die dunklen Truppen, die das Schloss beim letzten Mal angegriffen hatten. Sofort befiehlt Vorsar seinen wenigen Verbündeten, die Verteidigung des Dorfes zu sichern und weist jedem seiner Gefährten einen anderen Posten in der Burg oder dem Dorf zu. Viel Zeit für Vorbereitungen bleibt Ihm nicht, da die Streitmacht, dieses Mal überraschenderweise aus Tiermenschen und wilden Bestien, anstatt aus Dämonen bestehend, bereits kurze Zeit nach der Rückkehr des Königs nach Mondfels mit ihrem Angriff beginnt. Es zeigt sich jedoch schnell, dass die Verteidigung der Ländereien in keiner Weise ausreicht. Vorsar besitzt keine Streitmacht, die er in die Schlacht schicken könnte, sondern nur die wenigen Gefährten, die mit ihm die Burg bewohnen. So wendet sich das Kampfesglück und Mondfels scheint zu fallen. Doch der Eredar Draga'nar bietet Vorsar einen Ausweg an: Wenn dieser ihm genügend Seelensteine beschaffen könnte, wäre es ihm möglich, einige dämonische Diener zu beschwören, welche die feindlichen Streitkräfte vielleicht überwinden könnten. Obwohl er dämonische Beschwörung hasst, willigt Vorsar ein und überlässt Draga'nar Seelensteine, welche für die Beschwörung ausreichen sollten. Kurz darauf regnen urplötzlich Höllenbestien auf die überraschten Feinde nieder und Ummengen von Verdammniswachen, Teufelsbestien und Leerwandlern erscheinen wie aus dem Nichts und greifen die Tiermenschen an. Mit dieser dämonischen Armee in der Hinterhand können Vorsar und seine Gefährten letztlich die Armee der Bestien unschädlich machen und in die Wälder zurückdrängen. Nach diesem Sieg weist Draga'nar Vorsar noch daraufhin, dass Er die Essenz zweier Dämonen unter den Tiermenschen gespürt habe und diese sich nun schnell durch die Wälder davonbewegen würden. Wenn Vorsar dieser Sache ein Ende machen wollte, müsse er sie nur verfolgen. Der Vampir hält es jedoch zunächst für wichtiger, mit Draga'nars Hilfe endlich herauszufinden, was es mit dem merkwürdigen Schwert auf sich hat, auf welches es offenbar Dämonen abgesehen haben. Abraxas, Vincent Weynard und Gazlowe erklären sich daher an seiner statt bereit, die Verfolgung der beiden Dämonen aufzunehmen und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Dämonenjagd So kommt es, dass die Vampire und der Goblin nur Minuten später die Verfolgung der beiden Dämonen aufnehmen. Diese haben sie anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt und so hoffen die Helden, dass sie sie direkt zu ihrem Herrn führen werden. Da die Kreaturen offensichtlich auf dem gleichen Weg flüchten, den sie gekommen sind, zeigt sich schnell, dass die marodierenden Tiermenschen eine Schneise der Verwüstung hinterlassen haben und mehrere Dörfer vollständig ausgelöscht wurden. Bei der Flucht durch eines dieser zerstörten Dörfer werden die beiden flüchtigen Dämonen schließlich aber von jemand anderem als den Helden aufgehalten: der heiligen Inquisition der Kirche. Als der Aufmarsch der Tiermenschen begonnen hatte, war die Kirche verpflichtet gewesen, den Bürgern Hilfe zu schicken. Diese kam in Form des radikalen Inquisitors Rodrigo und seiner Mannen, die so eben die Dörfer untersucht haben, als die beiden Dämonen dem heiligen Kämpfer direkt in die Arme laufen. Als dann auch noch Abraxas, Vincent und Gazlowe erscheinen, frohlockt Rodrigo förmlich. Nicht nur, dass die Dämonen, die für die Zerstörung der Dörfer verantwortlich waren, direkt zu ihm kamen, er bekam in seinen Augen sogar Gelegenheit den, aus seiner Sicht, gefallenen und verräterischen Hohepriester Vincent Weynard ebenfalls zur Strecke zu bringen. Mangels Alternativen geht einer der beiden Dämonen sofort zum Angriff über, während der Zweite erneut die Flucht ergreift. Während Rodrigo und die Inquisitoren noch mit dem Dämon beschäfigt sind, nutzen Abraxas, Vincent und Gazlowe die Gelegenheit und nehmen erneut die Verfolgung auf. Das Hügelgrab Der Dämon führt die Helden schließlich zu einem alten, verfallenen Gewölbe unweit der Grenzen von Schloss Mondfels, das einem gigantischen Hügelgrab gleicht. Nachdem sie nun den Unterschlupf der Dämonen gefunden haben, greifen die Vampire und der Goblin den Dämon schließlich an. Obwohl dieser einige finstere Techniken beherrscht, kann er gegen drei Feinde gleichzeitig kaum bestehen und wird vernichtet. Dabei fällt auf, dass er wesentlich schwächer war als der erste Dämon, den Vorsar einst besiegt hatte. Doch für die drei Helden ist diese Erkenntnis kaum von Bedeutung und sie betreten das Hügelgrab, in dem sie schnell in diverse Fallen laufen und erneut von dämonischen Kreaturen angegriffen werden. Diese scheinen die Helden sogar erwartet zu haben, sind aber enttäuscht, als sie feststellen, dass keiner von Ihnen das magische Schwert bei sich trägt. Nachdem sich Vincent, Abraxas und Gazlowe ihrer Feinde erwehrt haben, stellen sie fest, dass sie sich in dem Tunnelsystem verirrt haben und immer wieder in den gleichen Räumen vorbei kommen, wobei die Fallen, die sie eigentlich deaktiviert glaubten, jedes Mal wieder aktiv sind und sie mehr als einmal beinahe das Leben kosten. Erst Gazlowes Logik erlaubt es schließlich, dieser großen Falle zu entkommen, da das Labyrinth einer speziellen Anordnung folgt und somit gelöst werden kann. Kurz darauf finden sich Abraxas, Vincent und Gazlowe in einer großen Halle wieder, in der vier weitere Dämonen stehen, die bereit sind, den Kampf gegen die Helden aufzunehmen. Das Geheimnis des Seelenschwerts Zur gleichen Zeit findet Vorsar mithilfe von Draga'nar in antiken Schriften, welche der Dämon bei sich trägt, die Antwort um die Mysterien des Geisterschwertes. Die Klinge wird "Soulbreaker" genannt, ein Schwert, dass in der Lage ist, Geister zu schneiden und spirituelle Energien zu zerstören. Dazu muss die Klinge nur eins mit dem Geist des Trägers werden, solange dieser sie benutzen will. Der frühere Träger des Schwertes habe es dazu benutzt, um die Seelen von insgesamt sieben Wesen zu zerstören, hätte die Klinge allerdings nicht richtig geführt und einen Fehler gemacht. Die Körper und Emotionen der zerstören Wesen starben nicht, wie der Träger gehofft hatte, sondern wurden in Gestalt von sieben Dämonen wiedergeboren, den "Geschändeten" die in ihrem Hass auf das Schwert und seinen Träger verbunden waren. Als der alte Besitzer schließlich an Altersschwäche gestorben war, noch ehe die Dämonen ihn töten konnten, brachten die damaligen Bewohner von Mondfels die Klinge in einen Schrein und sicherten sie mit einem Wächter, um ihre unheiligen Kräfte unter Verschluss zu halten. Die sieben Dämonen die, aufgrund ihrer Verbundenheit, zu einer einzigen Entität geworden waren, suchten aber weiterhin nach dem Schwert, da allein die Rachsucht ihre verderbten Körper noch weiter antreibt. Vorsar wird klar, dass er diesen Alptraum beenden und die Dämonen auslöschen kann, denn ihre Körper zu vernichten, löst das Problem nicht. Da sie eine Einheit sind, setzen sie sich irgendwann erneut zusammen und kehren zurück. Allein Soulbreaker kann die Verbundenheit der Dämonen beenden und Ihnen den ewigen Frieden bringen. Vorsar sieht sich verpflichtet, die Aufgabe des ehemaligen Besitzers zu Ende zu bringen. Da er seinen Erzeuger, Vincent Weynard, überall spüren kann, fällt es Vorsar nicht schwer, den Aufenthaltsort seiner Kameraden zu ermitteln und in Fledermausgestalt macht er sich sofort auf den Weg zum antiken Hügelgrab, in welchem die Körper der sieben Wesenheiten ursprünglich begraben worden sind. Während dem Flug kann er aus der Luft sehen, wie Inquisitor Rodrigo und seine Männer in einem Dorf den Leichnam eines Dämons verbrennen, was Vorsar sofort vermuten lässt, dass sie einen der Dämonen vernichtet haben. Auch vernimmt er Rodrigos Worte, dass die dunklen Wesen, die sich offensichtlich auf Mondfels verschanzt haben, die nächsten auf seiner Liste seien, sobald er die Genehmigung der Kirche erhalten habe. Da er für eine Konfrontation mit dem fanatischen Inquisitor allerdings keine Zeit hat, setzt Vorsar seinen Flug fort und erreicht bald das Tunnelgrab, dessen Fallen er überwinden und die Halle, in der sich seine Gefährten befinden, mühelos ausfindig machen kann, da er nach wie vor die Energie seines Schöpfers spürt. Der letzte Kampf der Geschändeten In der Halle haben Abraxas, Vincent Weynard und Gazlowe indes ein gewaltiges Problem, denn die vier Dämonen haben sich zu einer riesigen Kreatur vereint, die sieben Masken trägt, von denen drei Gesichter jedoch die Augen geschlossen haben, was wohl für die vernichteten drei Dämonen steht. Doch selbst mit der Kraft von nur vier Dämonen kann die Kreatur Vorsars Gefährten mühelos besiegen. Sie verfügt über Seelenmagie und telekinetische Kräfte, was immer wieder die Magie der Vampire reflektiert und ihre körperliche Überlegenheit praktisch wertlos macht. Diese geistigen Fähigkeiten erklären den Helden auch, wie die Kreatur einfache, mindere Dämonen und wilde Tiermenschen beherrschen konnte: mittels Gedankenmanipulation. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf sind die Helden vollkommen am Ende, doch in letzter Sekunde erscheint Vorsar in der Halle, um seine Freunde zu retten und abzulösen. Die Kreatur, die in dem Vampir den neuen Träger von Soulbreaker erkennt, geht sofort zum Angriff auf ihn über und wirft Ihm voller Hass all ihre Fähigkeiten entgegen. Auch Vorsar scheint den überlegenen Kräften dieser Bestie nicht gewachsen zu sein, zumal er sich mit Soulbreaker nicht auskennt und nicht weiß, wie man die Eigenschaften des Schwertes auslöst. Als Vorsar schließlich doch noch dahinter kommt, ist es bereits zu spät, der Dämon trifft ihn tödlich und reißt sein Herz heraus. Gerade in dem Moment als Vorsar glaubt, endgültig zu sterben, reagiert jedoch die magische Kugel, die er dem gefallenen Wächter in den Wäldern abgenommen hat. In einem einzigen Moment setzt der Stein all seine magischen Kräfte frei, um den Träger zu heilen, wodurch er allerdings zersplittert. Die freigesetzte Energie genügt jedoch, um Vorsars Wunden zu heilen und sein Herz wiederherzustellen. So kann Vorsar sich erneut aufrappeln und mit Soulbreaker einen Überraschungsangriff starten. Mit der Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit der Vampire greift er die Kreatur an und zerstört Schlag auf Schlag die dämonischen Masken als Sinnbild der gebrochenen Wesen. Als alle Masken zerstört sind, rammt er der Kreatur abschließend die Klinge durch ihr verfaultes Herz und löscht damit die Emotionen wie Rachsucht und Hass. Die Kreatur löst sich auf und zerfällt schließlich zu Asche. Zusammen mit Abraxas, Vincent Weynard und Gazlowe verlässt Vorsar das Hügelgrab schließlich und zerstört sogar mit den Sprengsätzen des Goblins den Eingang, um das Grabmal vor Eindringlingen zu bewahren und den Frieden der dort Bestatteten nach so langer Zeit endlich zu gewährleisten. Zurück in Mondfels kümmern sich die Helden um die Bürger der Stadt, während der Eredar Draga'nar sich von Vorsar verabschiedet. Er habe während dieser Ereignisse erkannt, dass er nicht Kil'jaedens Gunst zurückerlangen, sondern anderen Dämonen die gleiche Chance auf Freiheit verschaffen sollte, die Vorsar ihm gegeben hatte. Zu diesem Zweck will er in die Scherbenwelt zurückkehren, doch er verspricht dem Vampir vor seinem Aufbruch, dass sie sich eines Tages wieder begegnen werden. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Keine: In dieser Saga wurden, mit Ausnahme von Inquisitor Rodrigo, einem Charakter aus dem Videospiel "Licht und Finsternis", welches mit dem RPG Maker von Kelven geschaffen wurde, keine Elemente aus bekannten Publikationen neu eingeführt. Sämtliche vorkommenden Handlungen und Storyelemente sowie Charaktere sind eigene Kreationen. Selbst bei Rodrigo wurde nur das Grundgerüst des bestehenden Charakters verwendet und in einigen Punkten verändert, sodass sich hier ein ähnlicher, aber doch grundverschiedener Charakter zeichnet. Eigene Elemente: * Charaktere: Die auftretenden Charaktere, insbesondere die Antagonisten, sind eigene Kreationen und Schöpfungen. Ihnen fehlt eine gewisse charakterliche Tiefe, was schlicht daran liegt, dass in einer Filler-Saga nur wenig Platz für größere Entwicklungen besteht. Dennoch sind die Geschändeten, die von klassischen Dämonen und Untoten inspiriert sind, eigens für die Filler-Saga erschaffene Kreaturen. Ihre letztlich tragische Hintergrundgeschichte, die erst kurz vor dem Finale enthüllt wird, ist ein Wendepunkt, der diesen, auf den ersten Blick oberflächlichen Widersachern, zumindest etwas Tiefe verleihen kann. * Handlung: Die Handlung der Filler-Saga ist eine vollständig eigene Kreation und obgleich es sich nur um einen vergleichsweise kurzen und nicht sehr tiefen Handlungsstrang handelt, stammt dieser komplett aus eigener Feder und fügt sich in die umfangreiche, fantastische Welt der Chroniken nahtlos ein. Auch in späteren Sagas wird gelegentlich noch Bezug auf die Ereignisse dieses Fillers genommen. So nutzt Vorsar das Soulbreaker in einigen Situationen und auch der eingeführte Inquisitor Rodrigo nimmt später einen wiederkehrenden Platz in der Handlung ein. Trivia: *Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Sagas, tauchen in diesem Filler, mit Ausnahme von Inquisitor Rodrigo, ausschließlich eigens erfundene Charaktere, Hintergründe und Settings auf, die auch keinen Bezug zu irgendwelchen Vorgaben besitzen. Dies liegt in erster Linie daran, dass in dieser ersten Filler-Saga eine gewisse Unsicherheit bestand, ob es möglich ist, in den eigentlichen Handlungsstrang an passenden Punkten, kleine zusätzliche Geschichten einzufügen und im Falle des Scheiterns vermieden werden sollte, dass potenzielle mögliche Aufhänger für Hintergründe, Charaktere und Entwicklungen in einen Filler verbaut worden wären. *Die Tatsache, dass in dieser Filler-Saga neben Vorsar und Hektor, erstmals auch andere Charaktere eine gewisse Hauptrolle spielten, wurde prägend für die Chroniken und die weiteren Sagas, da man feststellte, dass sich viele weitere Charaktere ebenfalls als wichtige Protagonisten und nicht nur als Nebenfiguren einsetzen ließen und daher die Vielfältigkeit der Geschichte durch zusätzliche Handlungen und Entwicklungen stark erhöht werden konnte, ein Prinzip, für das als prominentes Beispiel die Buchreihe "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" dienen kann, in welchem ebenfalls keine Beschränkung auf nur einen oder zwei Hauptcharaktere vorliegt. *Der Grund, warum zwischen dem Beginn dieser Filler-Saga und deren Fortsetzung bzw. Abschluss eine Pause von gleich mehreren Sagas liegt, hat mehrere Gründe. Zum einen überschnitt sich die Filler-Saga bereits beinahe mit dem nächsten Part der Haupthandlung und musste daher auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt verschoben werden. Zum anderen, war dieses Projekt für den Gasterzähler ein erster Versuch und so wurde Ihm mehr Zeit gelassen, sich die Fortsetzung seiner Geschichte genaustens zu überlegen, um einen reibungslosen Ablauf der Handlung zu ermöglichen. Kategorie:Sagas